I Can Hear the Sirens
by Zada Pierce
Summary: She had one escape. One wish. One hope. To become human. The only way that was possible, though, was to go to Ursala. And no one went to Ursala. He had one goal. One task. One promise to fulfill. The only way that was possible, though, was to fall in love with a Siren. And no one fell in love with a Siren. Based off the Disney movie Ariel.


**I Can Hear the Sirens**

* * *

**I did not come up with the idea for this. This was inspired by the story "For the heart, not the tale."**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to WordsUnsaid.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The stunning brunette laid on her favorite rock with a golden brush in hand. She impatiently ran it through her hair, taking out the last snarls.

"Does it look okay now?" she asked.

"I think so. At least, Father won't tell you to redo it," Angel said. "Hey, Max, do you think Andy will be there?"

"Of course not. We're not celebrating his coming-of-age or anything," Max huffed, and then slipped back into the water from her perch across the cavern.

The Siren sisters were the prized daughters of Jeb. They led normal lives, much like anyone during that time. One thing separated them from most during that time, weren't were half-fish, half human. Their upper halves were all human, although slightly more extraordinary and enthralling than most. Their faces were seemingly unforgettable, Max with dark brown eyes and Angel with bright blue ones.

They weren't the only Sirens, though. Max and Angel belonged to a larger so-called 'family'. The rest of the Sirens spent their time getting revenge on the humans twenty times over.

Revenge for what, you ask?

You'll see.

Max followed after her sister, swimming throughout the many underwater tunnels to reach the Great Hall. She internally groaned. Max hated all of this- the grandeur, the pompousness, undersea life in general. She hated being looked at as something that was also hated these so-called parties. Her father forced her to attend, and hers would be coming up soon. She was to be married to Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Perfect, blonde-haired, complete jerface.

Max had one escape. One wish. One become only way that was possible, though, was to go to Ursula. And no one went to Ursula. Unless, of course, you were as crazy as a bat. Max had heard stories of people who went to her to escape.

They never came back.

At the party in the Great Hall, everyone was having a great time. Everyone, that is, except Maximum Ride.

"Angel, can we please leave now?" she asked.

The blonde's curls waved back and forth in the water. "No! Andy promised he would save the last dance for me. And you know what the last dance means," she said, implying an old tradition that had never been last dance was a promise to the two dancing. A promise that couldn't be broken. A promise that promised one would stay with the other under any and every circumtastance.

Dylan had told Max previously that he was saving the last one for her. He left her flabbergasted, mouth open, hating the idea of spending the rest of her life with that perverted, although good-looking, male specimen.

"He saved the last dance for you? That's amazing!" Max didn't have to fake her happiness. She was truly happy for Angel, who had been crushing on Andy since she was twelve.

"I know! I'm so excited." The girl sensed something wrong with Max, and tried to comfort her. "Hey, at least you have Dylan!"Max put her head in her hands.

"Angel," she whispered. "That's it. I don't want Dylan. I don't want the last dance. I don't want all this. I don't want to kill them. I want," Max gulped. "I want to be human."

"I know." Max jerked back.

"What? How- wait, I never... Since-"

Angel smiled. "I know things, Max. And I know how to help you."

* * *

Max pushed herself up at exactly two seventeen in the morning. She only had until three twenty two, when the guards came around to make sure everything- more like everyone- was where it- they- were supposed to be.

Angel had told her where to go, what to do, what to say. All Max had to do was carry it out. She beat her tail against the water, moving quickly to her secret room. Everything was going as she planned, until-

"Maximum Ride!

"What on earth are you doing?" Jeb's voice rang clear throughout the dark hallway. She shivered.

"I was just-"

"Were you going to go to that room? With the human belongings?"

Max's mouth dropped open. "No! I was just... I was going to see... Well-"

"Were you going to visit Ursala?" Jeb's voice had taken on a deadly tone of voice.

"Yes! Yes, I was. Because I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all this. Of being forced to be who I'm not. Forced to be with Dylan. Forced to make sure I'm perfect, so you won't be looked at as a bad father, or worse, ruler. Forced to stay away from the one thing I've ever wanted. Forced to kill humans when our debt was settled long ago. I'm done."

Maximum Ride was done with it. Being a mermaid, that is.

_Ursula, here I come._

* * *

Fang DiLaurentis leaned onto the door, so he could hear the arguement going on inside the room.

"How can we do that to him? He's our _son_!"

"I know, but we have the rest of the island depending on this! Besides, it will only have to be for a little while and then you can kill them off." The way Jacobis DiLaurentis said this, without any emotion whatsoever in his voice, made Fang shiver. _Do what to me?_, he wondered.

"Fine," his mother sighed. Alison hated it when her husband was like this, but she knew the words he spoke were true. The island came first. Family should have been the last thing on her mind at the moment, not with so many men out there being killed.

Fang couldn't listen anymore for fear of being caught, so he moved quickly out to the stables where the stable boy, Iggy, was. They were best friends, as much as royalty and the working class could be.

"Hey," Fang said. Iggy nodded to show that he heard while he removed the bridle.

"Parents arguing again?"

"Yeah." Fang's parents had been having many conversations that had turned not-so-pleasant over the past two weeks.

"They still going to marry you to Lissa?"

"Yeah."

"Look, man, you gotta do what she said. You know, that batty little kid who comes around every day with breakfast. She knows something."

"I know. I just don't know how," Fang said.

The little girl, Angel, had left him a note. Every morning, as if he could forget what it said.

_Fang-_

_The time is coming. You know that._

_And yet you choose to do nothing about it._

_She's going to need your help._

_You'll know who she is when you meet her._

_-Morgana._

He had one goal. One task. One promise to fulfill. The only way that was possible, though, was to fall in love with a Siren. And no one fell in love with a Siren.

* * *

**Short, I know. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise. Although this story might not be so long, unless I decide to throw in a few plot twists. You know, because the movie Ariel is so_ complex_ and _hard to understand _:)**

**Please review! I want to know what you have to say!**

**Or type.**

**Q: If you had to live in middle of a city- i.e. New York- or away from everyone else- i.e. Eagle River- which one would you choose?**


End file.
